Death of a True Hero
by TheBatmanBeyond
Summary: A true hero Bruce Wayne, former Batman, has finally passed. Now Terry McGinnis, Bruce's "son" must now learn to face dealing with his Fathers death. Also, after his fathers death He'll be going through many adventures.
1. The Death

center"Death of a True Hero." Part One

Terry sat on a _Lazy Boy_ seat in the waiting room. His heart began to pace as doctors approached him. He felt a knot build in his stomach, he felt like his breakfast was about to come out. A tall doctor with glasses and a five o clock shadow stood before him with an unpleasant face. Terry felt his body shaking as tears began to build up behind his eyes. The doctor cleared his throat as the sadness filled the room.

_He was pronounced dead at 10:45. I'm terribly sorry for your lost._

The doctor said filled with emotion. Terry froze for a minute as tears began flowing down his face like a river. His teeth began to click against each other as his hands began shaking. Terry looked at the doctor and nodded.

_D-Do you think I can see him one last time?_

He stuttered to the doctor. The doctor nodded and led him to the body. He allowed Terry in the room then shuts the door behind him. Terry sat next to the body and laid his hand over the body of Bruce Wayne.

_We had some good times old man. I'm really going to um you know. Miss you. I don't know what to do anymore._

Terry said to the lifeless body. Terry stood there expecting a response but he knew none was going to come. He wiped his tears and slid his fingers in his hair. He laid back into the chair, not having sleep for the past two days. His eyes began to close, suddenly he opens his eyes. He was in the Bat-Cave, with Bruce. The two were having an argument and Terry was treating Bruce horribly. The elderly man needed his pills and couldn't reach it. Terry was walking away leaving the old man in vain. Suddenly Terry turns around as Bruce begins to have his first heart attack. Terry runs and runs but he's not getting any closer.

_Bruce! No!_

Terry screams out aloud. He feels someone shaking him. He opens his eyes and he's back at the hospital. The doctor had awoken him from his nightmare and Bruce was still gone.

_Terry, you alright? You were having a nightmare! _

The doctor exclaimed at him. Terry gets up and nods, he looks over to the body as tears stream down his face and begin hitting the floor. He sighed and stared for minutes until snapping back into reality.

_Bye old man, we had some good times. I'm not going to forget about them._

He said as he walked out of the room. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down so he was sitting on the floor. He tried to remember all the good times he and Bruce had. Within minutes on the floor a group of people come and surround him. He could make out there faces and he knew who they were but he was too depressed to speak. He immediately recognized his mother, brother and best friend Dana Tan. He looked up at them as they all helped him up, and dragged him into the car. He sat in the backseat of the car speechless. He was going through a breakdown. When he arrived home he threw himself in his bed as Dana laid next to him he looked at her as he began to cry.

_Dana, I could've saved him. I wasn't working hard enough. It's my fault._

He said to her. She looked at him and shook her head. He wiped away a few of his tears but couldn't keep up because they were coming too fast.

_Listen Terry, I know your going through hell and a half right now but it isn't healthy to blame yourself. _

She said to him. He repelled her hand away from him as he sat up. He grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped his nose and most of his tears.

_You don't understand. I'm the reason he had the heart attack. It's my fault, I yelled at him. _

He emphasized He continued blaming himself. He got up and grabbed his brown leather jacket and slid it on. Dana stood on the bed in confusion for a minute until she got up and walked next to him.

_Where are you going Terry?_

She asked him with a confused face. Terry was headed to the Bat-Cave to check some stuff out. He looked at her and rapidly cooked up a lie.

_I'm headed to Wayne's house. I left a few things over there from my last visit._

She looked at him and sighed. She laid her hand on his face and stared at him.

_Let me come with you. Just for safety reasons._

She said, with a worried face expression. He shook his head and pushed her hand off of his face.

_No, listen Dana, I'll be fine, and I just have to do this alone._

He said while opening the door and walking out. He left his apartment and headed to Wayne's house. He used his spare key to get in. Once in the Bat-Cave he searched around. He sat on the seat and began to pet Ace. He saw a letter on the table that was marked with his name on it. He could tell it was Bruce's handwriting. He ran to it and ripped it open.

**Dear Terry,**

**Hey McGinnis, if you are reading this then this means that my time has come. I fought a hard war, and I have won the battle, but in my own special way. How? You ask yourself, because of you. My legend of Batman continues even yet after my death. You were more than my apprentice, you are my son. I leave everything of my company and my savings to you. I know this may sound cruel but you father dying was the greatest thing that happened, because if it weren't for that I would not have known you. I would have died years ago but I fought this condition harder because of you. I wanted to see you carry on my legend, and I am proud of leaving everything to you. I love you.**

**Love Bruce.**

Terry felt a build up in his throat. He wiped his tears and folded the letter and slid it into his pocket. He knew what was expected of him, but was he willing to do it?


	2. Blast To The Past

**Batman Beyond: Blast to the Past.**

Just to let the readers know, that this time I didn't center the quotes. Home you guys enjoy.

Terry McGinnis, former juvenile delinquent, was at the Wayne Manor that he previously inherited from Bruce Wayne's death. Terry stood in the Bat-Cave, which was located in a secret area of the manor. Bruce Wayne was the former Batman / Batman Beyond, but Terry also inherited that as well. He was a ladies man by day and a crime fighter by night. Terry recently recovered from a break down, from his father / mentor, Bruce Wayne's death.

Terry stood in the Bat-Cave, and decided to do some cleaning up. His therapist advised him to get rid of anything that might remind him of Bruce. So he decided to start in the Bat-Cave, where most of their memorable moments took place. Terry decided to start where all the broken machines were. Terry recalled a story Bruce told him about Static Shock, the way he time traveled into the future after helping Batman & Robin with a mission. He stood in front of the machine that was labeled Danger: Time Travel. Terry smiled as the chicken scratch hand writing reminded Terry of Bruce. Terry smiled as he approached the machine, observing it carefully. He thought if Virgil could time travel by accident, imagine what he can do on purpose.

About an hour passed and Terry decided to carry the machine up to his office where he did most of his thinking. It was structured like a miniature Bat-Cave. Terry decided to build it where the guest room used to be. Terry had already opened up the machine that resembled an old school printer. Terry decided he was going to figure out how it worked so he can copy its main frame and structure it into a smaller device, like a watch or something of that sort.

Terry used the computer as a guide to help him. His advanced technology computer had analyzed the machine and all its processes. He began to take it apart, piece by piece until he reached its mother board alone. Now he inserted the mother board into his computer where it analyzed its functions. The computer rewrote the coding onto another motherboard that was smaller. After the copy of the motherboard Terry began to rewire the machine into a small cell phone.

A few more hours passed and the daylight has disappeared. Terry was still working on his invention. Terry was just adding a few minor adjustments to the time machine. Terry smiled as he screwed the last screw in.

_"Finally! It's done. Now I gotta get this baby up and running.__"_

Terry sighed and switched the notches on his cellular device looking time machine which made a few noises and a couple of lights shined but no action took place. After a few seconds of lighting and noise making and the machine began to smoke and made a burning smell. Terry coughed and deactivated the device turning it off. He sighed and tossed the time machine to the sighed as he decided to go and shower.

Minutes passed and Terry returned to his working office. He went back to the machine that started to make a beeping noise which soon shined more lights than before. Terry stared at in amazement,

_"What the fu-."_

Terry was cut off by the machine opening a portal that sucked Terry into the portal. He felt shivers running through his body as, another portal opened, which he fell out of. Terry got up as he looked around, to find himself in a city. A city that was named Gotham, but nothing he has ever seen before.


End file.
